Oh My God.
by Samson Rooney Kicklighter
Summary: Meryl, Vash, Wolfwood and Milly are now PUPPETS. Bwaha...I play. Tis fun. And a general waste of time. (Sorry about the mis-rating last time, folks...I missed it when I uploaded the story)


Oh My God

A Trigun "Fanfic"

by Jillsaboo

***

Jillsaboo: HELLOOOOOOO Everyone! Boy howdy, am I ever ready! :holds up chibi Vash, Meryl, Wolfwood and Milly each tied to strings and crossed wooden planks: I'm here to teach you the wonders of Trigun Fanfiction

Puppet Wolfwood: Oh great.

Jillsaboo: :jerks his strings: NOW LISTEN UP, URFUUDO-POO! I'm takin control! Wooo!

Puppet Vash: :whines: But I don't wanna be a puppet...

Jillsaboo: SHHH! XP

Puppet Vash: :cries loudly, slobbering over Meryl:

Puppet Meryl: :makes faces:

Jillsaboo: QUIET, my little marionettes...:giggles: NOW! This is the beauty of Trigun fanfics. You can make everyone do what you want! Like so: :begins performing:

Vash reached out softly, kissing Wolfwood tenderly.  
"Wolfwood, I've never done anything quite like this before..." He sighed, easing onto the bed behing the two men. He slowly straddled his companion, looking deeply into his grey-blue eyes like he was lost in their sea. Wolfwood could feel his hot breath on his face, from Vash's lips to his own. He loved to breath him in. Gently, the sweet, warm puffs of air moved their way down to Wolfwood's ear where he exhaled strongly, gasping for breath, as his own was taken away. His tender, flesh colored lips molded themselves around Wolfwood's lobe and he nudged his teeth on, clamping slightly. Wolfwood inhaled with extreme surprise and satisfaction.

Jillsaboo: :sweating and wiping blood from her own nose and puppet Vash's: YOU SEE! I can do anything I want...bwahahahaha.....

Puppet Vash: How embarassing...! :weeps more:

Wolfwood: Oh...my...god...

God...do it again thought Wolfwood.

Puppet Wolfwood: HEY THERE!

Jillsaboo: Sweeeet revenge.

Puppet Meryl: If you dare do one thing like that to Milly and myself...I'll....

Jillsaboo: SILENCE! I killed you in "What was Unspoken" and I'll do it again! Just...try me.

Puppet Meryl: You...little...

Puppet Milly: NO Sempai! ...no!

Meryl skipped along happily in the bowels of hell one day, picking a few flaming flowers as she went. They scalded her hands a touch, but she didn't mind.

"Tralalalalala...oh look! It's a porcupine!" She picked up her spiny friend and cuddled him gently. "Oh! How I love the little creatures of nature!" It pushed its needles into her and she giggles with absolute delight. She put him down and began to skip further.

"Tralalalalalalala...oh! Hello Lord Satan!" She bowed.

"Hello there little Meryl!" He stabbed her and she smiled happily. "Have a great day, oh stinky one!"

Puppet Meryl: That...was...idiotic!

Jillsaboo: Heh...I knoooow. Wasn't it magnificent.

Puppet Vash: **snork** :chortles:

Puppet Meryl: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?

Puppet Vash: eep!

Puppet Wolfwood: Calm down Lady. You're scaring him.

Puppet Milly: **patpat** There now Meryl, it'll be ok...

Puppet Meryl: :lashes out at Milly...literally:

Puppet Milly: AH! Sempaiiii....!!!

Puppet Meryl: :gnaws joyously on Milly's calf:

Jillsaboo: I didn't do it! I swear...Yeah...er...damn it. I liked Milly.

Puppet Milly: I'm still alive, Jillsaboo...sort of!

Jillsaboo: Hooray!

Milly was surrounded by gorgeous male strippers which all looked like Legolas from the film version of Lord of The Rings. She gleefully placed a one hundred dollar bill in all of their g-strings.

Puppet Milly: O.O

Jillsaboo: You no like?

Puppet Milly:....O.O

Puppet Vash: O.O

Puppet Wolfwood: HEY NOW!!!

Jillsaboo: Ah...yes.

Wolfwood was surrounded by gorgeous male strippers which all looked like Vash from the anime version of Trigun. He gleefully placed a one hundred dollar bill in all of their g-strings.

Puppet Wolfwood: O.O That's not what I had in mind....

Puppet Vash: WHAT?! So I'm not good enough for you!?

Jillsaboo: Don't make me write more lemon/lime content. You like each other, admit it.

Puppet Wolfwood: Will not.

Puppet Vash: :pouts:

Jillsaboo: :pulls Wolfwood's literal strings and makes him hump Vash's leg:

Puppet Wolfwood: Stop...that...now...please...I...don't...deserve...this...kind...of...treat...ment...!

Puppet Vash: I do...woooooohooo....

Jillsaboo: See, I told you.

Puppet Wolfwood: Please...stop...my...crotch...is...start...ing...to...hurt...!

Jillsaboo: Oh, all right. :stops: Well, I'm done! :throws dolls to the side with a large "OW!" from all of them: That's it for this "fanfic". And the moral of the story is: Never wish you are an anime character, because if you do, someone will write a fanfic about you. ^^" Good night.

***

***Afterword***: WOO! No more notes, now there are AFTERWORDS!!! Well, I was inspired by Chibi Jaime who said she was mean to her characters. WHICH SHE IS. But I love her anyways. Because I'm nice like that...bwaha.... Ok, no one kill me for this fic. I GET BORED, ok? Deal...please? ^^" Yeah. Well, I love you all even if you don't like VxW or if you like Meryl, so please love me too.


End file.
